Momoko la fujoshi
by Jek Scarlet
Summary: Solo había sido un click y la súper poderosa rosa había encontrado una nueva adición, una que pronto se asimilaría a las golosinas que ella con tanta pasión devoraba. Momoko había descubierto los doujinshi yaoi.


**Nota de autora: **Bien, no sé qué decir a excepción de "Yuki, espero que te guste (maldita pervertida)" el fic fue inspirado en ella, que le gusta el yaoi. Me costó la vida escribirlo sin darme la cabeza contra la pared. Ya sabes, estas cosas no son lo mío.

**Advertencia: **Yaoi. Creo que es leve (ojo, creo. Que yo no entiendo de estas cosas). Incesto.

* * *

**Momoko la fujoshi**

**.**

Momoko es una amante del anime y manga. Todo el mundo sabe eso, claro que lo saben, por lo que a veces llegan a considerarla loca o rarita.

Pero lo que las personas no saben, es de esa nueva adquisición en cuanto a gustos, de la autoproclamada otaku.

Vagando por el internet, en uno de esos momentos de ocio (En los que ningún villano y monstruo bizarro aparecían para hacer de las suyas. Con la derrota de Him, estos casi no aparecían), Momoko había encontrado algo que le había llamado la atención.

Solo había sido un _click _y la súper poderosa rosa había encontrado una nueva adición, una que pronto se asimilaría a las golosinas que ella con tanta pasión devoraba. Momoko había descubierto los doujinshi yaoi.

Lo que al principio fue curiosidad, creció y se convirtió en una adicción. Pronto se había encontrado que necesitaba una dosis diaria de aquello. No es como que le molestase.

Ahora también era una Fujoshi. Oh sí, lo era.

Jamás olvidaría la cara de Kaoru y Miyako cuando la descubrieron viendo eso. Las mejillas de Miyako se habían coloreado de rojo, y Kaoru le había dado una mirada que no supo descifrar hasta tiempo después. Curiosidad. La misma que ella había tenido en un principio, pero a diferencia de ella, Kaoru luego lo había rechazado.

Gran decepción para Momoko. Pero aun así siguió con su amor por el yaoi.

Tiempo después estaba babeando y con corazones en los ojos, viendo a los chicos del instituto.

Sus amigas pensaron que estaba, como siempre, pensando en cuál de ellos podría ser su futuro esposo y padre de sus hijos. Que equivocadas que estaban.

Ahora Momoko ya no se imaginaba ese tipo de cosas, no, ahora su imaginación volaba en fantasías gay. Llego a imaginar al capitán del equipo de soccer teniendo sexo duro con el capitán del equipo de atletismo, al chico más listo de su clase de química teniendo un romance secreto con el morocho que se sentaba tras él y que le copiaba.

Hasta llego a imaginas a alguno de los antiguos villanos. Eso era algo muy morboso y perturbador.

Pero solo era eso; su imaginación.

O lo era hasta que, volando de regreso a su casa luego de derrotar nuevamente Sedusa, vio a los dos Rowdy mayores entrar a un callejón. Eran pasadas las tres de la mañana, había dos villanos que entraban a un oscuro callejón de una manera un tanto sospechosa. Era su obligación como heroína —y porque es una chismosa— ir a ver que tramaban aquellos dos.

Aterrizo silenciosamente y con sigilo se acercó a la entrada del oscuro y aterrados callejón. Espero encontrarse con esos dos pintarrajeando los muros o planeando un robo, más no fue eso lo que se encontró.

Acorralado contra la pared y el cuerpo de su hermano, se encontraba Brick, las majillas de un fuerte rojo. Una de sus manos estaba dentro del bóxer de su hermano (el cual tenía sus pantalones por los tobillos), mientras la otra estaba cerrada en un puño, en los negros cabellos.

Butch estaba en las mismas, aprisionando a Brick mientras su boca se encargaba de atacar el cuello de su hermano mayor, al tiempo que intentaba quitarle la remera a su hermano.

Cuando Brick soltó un gemido, las mejillas de Momoko se calentaron aún más. Las piernas le flaqueaban.

¡Yaoi! En vivo y en directo. No era su imaginación, la imagen frente a ella era totalmente real. Reprimió todo deseo de chillar de felicidad y comenzar a dar vueltas en el aire. Solo se quedó ahí, en silencio y expectante a cada cosa que pasaba.

—No me aprietes tan fuerte Brick —la voz de Butch había sonado ronca y varonil.

—Bien, tocare suave.

Momoko estaba babeando ante el salvaje beso que Butch le había dado a Brick después de aquellas palabras.

La luz en aquel estrecho callejón no era mucha, pero Momoko pudo ver todo con lujo de detalles. Una vez finalizado (para su desgracia) el 'acto' no le quedo de otra más que escabullirse sin ser descubierta.

Una vez en su casa, estuvo gran rato intentando tranquilizarse y evitar que la imagen de Butch fallándose a Brick y haciéndolo gemir intensamente mientras arremetía con fuerza contra él. La sonrisa de felicidad no se le quitó en semanas.

Desde aquel día, se convirtió en una acosadora de aquellos dos, esperando el momento en que se volviese a repetir. Ahora llevaba una videocámara consigo todo el tiempo.

Nunca —jamás— olvidaría aquello. Y menos cuando estuviera peleando contra ellos.


End file.
